Mais tout le monde l'appelait Plume (OS)
by NicePeacekeeper
Summary: Petit OS sur Seeder. Et si un jour , c'était le tribut du Onze qui avait aidé celui du Douze ? Seeder est quelqu'un d'aimant , peut-être trop.
_Hay ^^_

 _Ce sont mes premiers pas sur , et vu que ma vie tourne autour de Hunger Games , voici un petit OS sur les Jeux de Seeder.J'utilise la chanson "Tous les cris les S.O.S" , de Daniel Balavoine , dedans._

 _Disclaimer : Seeder appartient à Suzanne Collins , sinon elle serait beaucoup plus apparue dans The Hunger Games._

 _Et si un jour , c'était le tribut du Onze qui était venu en aide à celui du Douze ?_

Seeder était quelqu'un de doux , d'attentionné , d'altruiste. Elle ne pensait pas à elle mais au prochain , elle l'avait appris lors des longues soirées d'hiver où les plants sur lesquels elle travaillait gelaient et qu'elle devait s'affairer à des tâches d'autant plus pénibles. Elle n'était pas agile , elle n'était pas forcément futée. Mais elle était toujours celle vers laquelle les gens se tournaient. Elle ne pleurait jamais car cela faisait de la peine à ses soeurs , que ça faisait honte à ses frères. Elle pensait à tout le monde sauf à elle.C'était naturel.

Elle s'était découvert un don pour le chant. Alors quand le printemps fut de retour ,on la désigna pour signaler aux autres la fin de la journée de travail. En effet , quand les heures réglementaires étaient terminées , un drapeau sans couleur était levé. Ce drapeau avait traversé les âges et son bleu terne se fondait facilement avec le paysage, tout le monde ne le monde ne le voyait. Seeder avait été désignée pour grimper à l'arbre du drapeau et chanter la fin du travail. Les geais moqueurs , fruits des erreurs du Capitole , reprenaient le chant , se le transmettaient d'oiseau à oiseau et le son finissait sa course à travers les champs à peine deux minutes plus tard.L'idée fut adoptée , et ceux du Onze décidèrent qu'il y aurait toujours une jeune fille pour leur chanter la fin du travail.

Mais la venue du printemps signifiait aussi la Moisson. A peine Seeder avait-elle commencé sa nouvelle fonction qu'elle était choisie pour les Hunger Games. Sa famille et ses amis étaient venus la voir , ils avaient pleuré , ils avaient supplié une puissance invisible d'épargner leur proche mais rien n'y avait fait. Un jeune homme était venu la voir. Il avait dit s'appeler Chaff , il était un peu plus jeune qu'elle. Perdue dans ses sanglots , Seeder n'avait pas bien compris ses mots , mais il lui avait donné un papier juste avant de quitter la pièce. Elle avait déplié la feuille et avait reconnu une chanson.C'était une chanson qui datait d'il y a très longtemps , avant les Jours Sombres et avant même la création de Panem. Personne n'avait jamais su comment la chanson avait traversé les âges , on la chantait dans son District mais les rumeurs disaient qu'on la chantait aussi dans le District Quatre. Elle mis quelque secondes à assimiler les paroles à l'air qu'elle avait entendu fredonné des centaines de fois dans les champs et elle chanta.

 _Comme un fou va jeter à la mer_

 _Des bouteilles vide et puis espère_

 _Qu'on pourra lire à travers..._

 _S.O.S écrits avec de l'air_

 _Pour te dire que je me sens seul_

 _Je dessine à l'encre vide , un désert..._

Elle connaissait la suite , mais les sanglots prirent le dessus et elle fut incapable de continuer.A peine se fut-elle tut que des Pacificateurs ouvrirent la porte pour l'escorter jusqu'au train qui l'emmènerait au Capitole.

Dès qu'elle l'avait vue ,à la Parade , elle avait su que ce serait elle qu'aiderait. Elle semblait frêle , comme si elle pouvait s'envoler d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle s'appelait Eden mais tout le monde l'appelait Plume dans son District , et Seeder avait gardé le surnom. Elle venait du Douze et n'avait aucune notion de survie. Seedeer lui a tout appris , animaux , comment filtrer l'eau , comment grimper aux arbres. En quelques jours , Plume était devenue un survivante , comme Seeder. Il faut dire qu'elle apprenait vite. Plume avait peur des carrières : chaque fois qu'elle les voyait , elle tremblait comme une feuille et détournait le regard. Une fois , celle du Deux la désigna du doigt en rigolant avec les autres. Elle s'était ensuite approchée de l'alliée de Seeder , et lui avait éraflée le bras avec sa dague effilée. Celle du Deux a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait : Plume a fondu en larmes.C'était une peureuse , pas une fille ce que le district Douze inspirait. Seeder ne pouvait pas accepter que Plume renvoie une image négative de son District. Tout ce qu'il lui restait depuis qu'elle avait été choisie , c'était le numéro Douze marqué au fer rouge sur tout ce qu'elle faisait , Seeder ne pouvait pas tolérer que Plume renvoie les clichés de son District. Elle avait alors décidé de la prendre sous son aile , de ne pas la laisser se faire intimider par ces chiens de chasse de carrières.

Au fil des journées passées au Centre d'entraînement , Plume s'était aussi endurcie. Seeder en avait fait quelqu'un de meilleur , qui avait sa chance. Elle lui avait même appris la chanson du jour des adeux. Peu importe ce qu'elle déciderait , Seeder la suiverait pour la guider et faire en sorte qu'elle résiste. Elle était comme ça , c'est comme ça qu'on l'avait élevée.

Lors des interviews , Plume avait fait bonne impression. Ce que Seeder avait fait d'elle avait pris le dessus sur les préjugés du Douze. Les Capitoliens aimaient aimaient Plume mais pas Eden. Ils aimaient cette jeune fille aux yeux gris vengeurs , pas celle qui à peine quelque jours plus tôt se décomposait devant les carrières. Plume avait soif d'amour , de reconnaissance...C'était quelqu'un de complexe et Seeder commençait à regretter ses choix la concernant. Son regard sur les caméras ... il avait glacé le sang de Seeder.

Lors du bain de sang , Seeder avait couru de toutes ses forces , elle avait couru pour sa vie , couru pour ce "onze" marqué sur les écrans du Capitole. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire honte à ceux du Onze en se défilant. Arrivée devant les armes , une giclée de sang lui éclaboussa l'oeil. Elle porta sa main droite à son oeil en étouffant une lainte. Elle ouvrit l'oeil gauche , et le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux fut bien pire que ce que l'on peut imaginer. Plume , serrant un couteau ensanglanté dans sa main , la jeune fille du Deux gisant à ses cotés. Que s'était-il passé ? Plume avait assassiné celle du Deux. Sans aucune pitié , elle l'avait éliminée.

"-Plume ?! Qu'est-ce qui te...

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça , c'est d'accord ?! Elle l'a cherché ... Elle ...

-Plu...Eden , dépêche toi de venir ! On doit s'éloigner du bain de sang !

-Fous le camp ! Pars sans moi ! J'ai besoin de personne !"

Plume avait perdu la tête . Elle était entrée dans une démence dès l'instant où le gong avait retenti. Seeder s'était trompée , ce n'était pas en quelques jours que Plume aurait pu devenir forte. Elle resta quelques secondes comme ça , face à la scène. Mais le regard de Plume lui criait de la laisser terminer ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle se détourna et courut de toute ses forces , laissant le carnage derrière elle.

Les jours avaient passé.Une semaine et demie.15 morts. 9 étaient encore en Plume et Seeder. Seeder avait cherché son alliée , des jours durant. Elle avait eu affaire à d'horribles créatures , des mutations du Capitole qui ressemblaient à des serpents et se camouflait parfaitement dans le paysage. Seeder dormait dans les arbres , elle y était habituée. Et au petit matin elle partait en quête de sa petite alliée. Mais c'était comme si Plume l'évitait...Parfois , Seeder croyait apercevoir sa queue de cheval blonde disparaître derrière un arbre , alors elle courait...à en perdre son souffle. Plume lui échappait toujours. Les jours avaient passé.Son visage n'apparaissait pas dans le ciel , mais elle était bien partie.

Au bout d'une semaine et trois jours , Seeder désespérait mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à la laisser s'en aller...Elle devait la voir une dernière fois. Son objectif n'était plus la victoire , c'était de retrouver Plume à tout prix. Un jour , plus précisément un soir , car le soleil se couchait , Seeder aperçut une silhouette. Seeder avait établi son campement au bord d'une petite clairière.L'emplacement n'était pas idéal , mais elle espérait que Plume se rendrait aussi à cet emplacement. Et c'est arrivé.La silhouette s'était avérée être la petite alliée de Seeder. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à se lever , quand la voix de la jeune tribut retentit d'abord tout doucement.

"- _Comme un fou va jeter à la mer...Des bouteilles vides et puis espère...Qu'on pourra lire à travers...S.O.S écrits avec de l'air ... Pour te dire que je me sens seule , je dessine à l'encre vide , un désert ..._ "

Sa voix se fit un peu plus forte. Elle était magnifique , mais un peu enrouée.

"- _Et je cours ! Je me raccroche à la vie...Je me saoule avec le bruit , des gens , qui m'entourent ...Comme des lianes nouées de tresses , sans comprendre la détresse, des mots que j'envoie..._ "

Sa voix était maintenant forte. Elles allaient se faire repérer , si elle n'arrêtait pas son numéro ! Seeder se leva en lui faisant signe de se taire , mais Plume reprit de plus belle :

"- _Difficile d'appeler au secours...Quand tant de drames nous oppressent...Et les larmes nouées de stress étouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour...De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse , et dans un dernier espoir , disparaissent !_ "

La voix de Plume était haute , trop haute. Des bruits de branches qui craquent , des voix se firent entendre. Elles sont encore loin , mais seront là dans moins d'une minute...Plume dit doucement quelque chose comme " _Ils_ ne sont plus bien loin , à présent".Ce qui fit frémir Seeder , mais elle était comme petrifiée par la voix de Plume chantant la chanson du Onze.

"- _Et je COURS ! Je me raccroche à la vie ! Je me saoule avaec le bruit , des corps , qui m'entourent ! Comme des lianes nouées de tresses , sans comprendre la détresse , des mots que j'envoie..._ "

Elles marqua une pause. On entendait les carrières au loin , ils seraient là d'une seconde à l'autre. Plume voulait-elle absolument que les carrières fondent sur elle ? Il était trop tard. Plume ne chantait plus maintenant , elle criait les paroles à pleins poumons , et le Capitole devait avoir bien du mal à camoufler sa voix résonnant dans toute l'arène.

"- _TOUS LES CRIS , LES S.O.S ! PARTENT DANS LES AIRS , DANS L'EAU LAISSENT UNE TRACE... DONT LES ECUMES FONT LA BEAUTE !_ "

Les carrières se rapprochaient. Leurs rires se faisaient entendre.

"- _PRIS DANS LEURS VAISSEAUX DE VERRE , MES MESSAGES LUTTENT MAIS LES VAGUES LES RAMENENT ! EN PIERRE D'ETOILE SUR LES ROCHERS !_ "

Ses hurlements coincidèrent avec l'arrivée des carrières d'un coté de la clairière , une quinzaine de mètres sur la droite de Seeder et une vingtaine de mètres à la gauche de Plume. La jeune blonde s'adressa à eux , cette fois.

"-Alors , les "carrières" ?! Vous , avez entendu mes S.O.S ?! Vous venez pour m'aider , n'est-ce pas ?"

Les Jeux l'avaient définitivement rendu folle . Elle était entrée dans une psychose de laquelle elle ne pouvait sortir depuis que le gong avait retenti. Il y avait une lumière de folie dans ses carrières se regardèrent , Seeder regrettait d'avoir cherché Plume pendant tout ce temps , personne ne pouvait rien pour la pauvre qui délirait totalement.

"-Alors ?! Vous étiez plus loquaces pendant l'entraînement ! Votre amie aussi !"

Ses paroles se fondirent en un rire confus entrecoupé de hoquets et de sanglots. La scène était déplorable. Seeder devait fuir , les carrières fondait déjà sur Plume et n'y avait plus rien à faire ... Sans un mot , elle se détourna de la scène et courut le plus loin possible. Cette nuit là , Plume mourut , mais son rire psychotique résonne pour toujours dans l'arène.

 _La même nuit , les carrières se firent tuer bêtement dans leur sommeil par les serpents du Capitole. Les Capitoliens s'adonnèrent à de multiples théories comme quoi les carrières auraient été punis à cause du meurtre d'Eden. Selon certains supersticieux , l'esprit d'Eden aurait "invoqué" les serpents pour éliminer les carrières._

 _Evidemment , toutes ces histoires ne sont que rumeurs colportées par les Juges pour camoufler leur erreur. Ils avaient accidentellement tués les carrières. Seeder , elle , avait bien évidemment échappé à ces horreurs .Les Jeux n'ayant plus d'interêt depuis la disparition des carrières , les Juges firent en sorte que les tributs meurent "accidentellement".A la fin , il ne restait que Seeder._

 _Affronter le regard de la famille de Plume pendant la Tournée fut extrêmement difficile. Son rire la hanta des jours , et ce n'était que le début. Très vite , la fourberie du Capitole lui éclata à la fgure. Lors de sa Tournée , Snow voulut la forcer à accomplir des choses dont elle n'était pas capable. Elle ne pouvait pas , c'était contre nature. Elle le regrettera bien vite._

 _Quand elle rentra à son district , personne ne l' de famille. Plus d'amis. Tous enterrés par le président Snow. Restait seulement le garçon du jour des adieux. Il l'attendait dans la salle des adieux , comme le premier jour. Il lui tira son chapeau. Une fois dans sa maison du village des vainqueurs , Seeder n'en sortit plus pendant un bon moment . Elle avait arraché le téléphone , brisé les meubles , elle refusait toute demande du Capitole. Elle ne respectait plus cette fausse utopie , cette ville majestueuse remplie de bêtes de foire. Et elle n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir...Elle exprimait son mépris dans chacune de ses interviews, chaque fois qu'on lui parlait des Jeux , c'est les yeux fous d'Eden qui lui revenaient. Elle se fichait de tout. Son seul réconfort était à son retour au Onze , lorsqu'elle partageait un repas avec Chaff . Un repas silencieux , sans grand interêt. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait , car Chaff était le seul qui n'avait pas pitié d'elle._

 _Un an plus tard , lors de la Moisson , ce fut le nom de Chaff qui fut tiré.Comme une punition._

 _Ce même jour , une missive du Capitole parvint à Seeder._

"La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid , mademoiselle Seeder."

 _Avec , bien sûr , les compliment du président Snow._

 **Voili voilou , je sais que c'est un peu wtf (non ?) ou incohérent , mais c'est juste le fruit de mon imagination.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même , même si Seeder est un peu plus passive que je l'aurai voulu.**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
